


Birthday Message

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: It's Arashi's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would have posted this earlier but Evernote was messing with me... oh wells. just a really short one, please enjoy.

Sho was really tired by the time he reached home. No surprise. It was a Monday after all. And Mondays meant News Zero. 'Was,' because it was Tuesday by the time he left the studio. Despite being a news caster for so many years, the job still tired him out. The very nature of news meant that you had to be on top of the news every week. Every week there was something different to discuss about... different ways of thinking... different issues to debate... Sure he may have gotten more used to the motions, but the content itself made it hard to get 'used' to the job in a way he got used to his other gigs. Not that he minded though. He loved it, thrived in it in fact. Only that he can't quite show the thrill and adrenaline rushing through his veins on air since, well, he's a news caster.

He was heading to bed after a quick shower when he heard a chime on his phone. It was a LINE message. He'd recognize it anytime now, thanks to that particular Shiyagare episode. After they'd all been mocked by Ohno till no end for not recognizing the LINE message send tone, Sho made sure to memorize every single sound that damned app makes. Sho clicked his tongue in annoyance. He'd already turned off the lights and he hates using his phone after lights out. Studies say that using your phone in bed interferes with sleep quality. And just about the whole of Japan knows how dad his sleep quality is. Plus, they have VS Arashi filming that Tuesday too. Still, a LINE message would most likely mean it's from a member. Curiosity won over him and he picked up the device from the night stand and squinted his eyes as he peeked at the glaring screen.

It was a short, simple message from leader in their group chat.

"嵐さんお誕生日おめでとう！"  
(Arashi-san, happy birthday!)

Sho smiled as he turned on the 'do not disturb' mode on his phone. He could sleep happy now.


End file.
